Storming
by YamixMuffin
Summary: Trapped in a room completely cut off from everyone but one person. What happens? Yaoi that's what. YMxRB


**Author's Note: Hehe this was kind of fun to write. Okay well it is deathshipping which is Yami Marik x Ryou Bakura. So read and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh...**

Warning sirens sounded through the darkened hallways. There was going to be a huge storm. Students scrambled to the basement for safety. Marik pushed through the crowd of students that were all headed in the opposite direction. He finally reached his goal. It was the classroom at the far and of the hallway. One of those classrooms that looks like it is going to fall apart. The ceiling was water stained, the desks were missing screws, the bookshelves were not nailed to the walls, it was a disaster area and the disaster had yet to hit. However, the condition of the classroom was the least of Marik's concerns. He spotted the black bag placed on one of the desks. It had his laptop in it, the one he had worked overtime for too many times to let something like a typhoon mess it up_. An ideal time to be sent to the principal's office_. Marik thought irritated and snatched the bag up. As he turned for the door, large chunks of ceiling fell almost completely blocking the door. Marik prepared himself to jump over the pile just before shelves fell, sealing the exit. If he were to try to get through the rubble, he would cause more things to fall. The rain was pouring in from the new hole. Marik slammed his fist on a near by desk shouting every curse he knew. The afore mentioned desk gave out under the impact. He turned around breathing heavily in his aggravation.

"Who knows how long this storm could go on!! This classroom will probably fall apart before the winds pick up." Marik growled and dropped onto one of the unstable desks.

"D-do you really think so?" a terrified voice asked, sounding near tears. Marik turned around to see a small white haired figure huddled in a corner shaking. He blinked mistaking the being for Bakura momentarily. It didn't take long to realize it was Ryou.

"Probably. It's a wonder it has held up this long." He sneered rolling his eyes, the usual mocking tone returning to his voice. Ryou jumped to his feet looking horrified. He raced to the door and started pulling away the rubble. "Idiot watch out!" Marik shouted bounding out of his seat and tackling Ryou out of the way. The two crashed to the floor barely avoiding the tumult of new debris that crashed down. "What are you trying to do?!" He shouted. Before a proper response could be uttered, the windows shattering spewing shards of glass all through the room. Marik rolled on top of Ryou using his own body as a shield.

"I'm scared." Ryou whimpered closing his eyes tightly trembling, tears streaming down his face. Marik groaned inwardly and rolled back over so he wasn't crushing the pale teen. _What am I supposed to do now? I am already trapped in a classroom during a storm. What have I done to deserve this too? _Marik fumed watching the other pull his knees against his chest, more or less hyperventilating.

"Yeah great." Marik quipped rising to his feet. He glanced down at the frightened teen who was staring imploringly at him with his large brown, tear filled eyes. Marik lifted the bag off the desk and crawled underneath the teacher's desk, the only solid thing in the room. "You should get under here too unless you want something to crush you." he declared, not caring either way. Ryou appeared quickly and slunk underneath the desk as well, keeping as far away from Marik as physically possible. Marik knew that Ryou was terrified of him. It probably didn't help that he tormented the kid at every opportunity.

Thunder roared through the room sending Ryou into another fit of trembling and whimpering. Marik wrapped an arm around Ryou's waist and pulled him close. Ryou gasped but did not speak. "You're soaking wet. You know you coud have moved away from where the rain was coming down moron." he jeered. Ryou was still silent aside from his occasional sniffle and the chattering of his teeth. Marik pulled Ryou closer telling himself that it was because he was annoyed by the sound of his teeth chattering.

Ryou's school uniform clung to his skin, his hair was limp and almost flattened. _He looks so pathetic._Marik thought smirking slightly. He unbuttoned the jacket and slid it off, discarding it to the side. He had to look away for fear of Ryou seeing the blush that sprung to his face. Ryou was wearing a skin tight white collared shirt under his jacket. The shirt was soaked as well, making it all but see through and was clinging so tightly that every curve in his body was visible.

The wind whipped through the classroom sending an array of objects crashing to the ground. Ryou cried out in terror and slipped his arms around Marik's waist, burying his head into his chest. Apparently Ryou was more afraid of the storm than Marik. _He is sitting on my lap, there is no one else here... _He shook his head trying to clear away the impure thoughts that barradged his mind. _He looks so sexy. _Marik pulled Ryou tightly against himself shifting onto his side so that Ryou's back was pressed against the side of the desk. He ran his fingers gently through Ryou's hair until he felt the teen's body stop shaking.

Ryou lifted his head slightly to where he could look into Marik's face. A soft smile broke across his tear stained face. He nuzzled against Marik's neck. Now it was Marik's turn to shiver.

"Thank you Marik-kun." Ryou whispered placing a gentle kiss on his 'hero's' lips.

"What kind of thank you is that?" Marik jeered and lifted the small teen's chin with his thumb. He traced his tongue slowly over Ryou's bottom lip before claiming his lips in a passionate kiss. He slid one hand into the boy's hair grabbing a handful of the white locks. His other hand trailed up Ryou's shirt. Ryou pulled back slowly, gasping for air. "Mmm now that is much better." he cooed petting the teen's stomach. He gazed down at Ryou, whom he had managed to pin on his back. Ryou stared incredulously, his face was tinted with a heavy blush.

The moment was ruined as something crashed on top of the desk. It shattered on impact. Ryou shrieked and jumped backwards, hitting his head on the desk which sent him into full on panic. Marik pulled Ryou away from the front of the desk, re-pinning him to the ground so that he wouldn't ge hurt.

"Shh, Ryou you're okay. Calm down." Marik whispered soothingly until Ryou had stopped thrashing around. "You're safe under the desk, nothing is going to happen to you. I won't let it." He pulled Ryou into a hug. _Where the hell did tha come from? Why am I trying to comfort the kid that I pride myself on tormenting, let alone making out with him... _He shrugged it off and sealed Ryou's lips in another kiss. _I'll figure that out later._

**Author's Note: Heh well I have been wanting to write this for a while. Originally it was just going to be Marik comforting Ryou, but that would have been really short and would have only consisted of them making out... which wouldn't be too bad now would it haha... **


End file.
